lainitaylorfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiva
'Akiva '''is a seraph. As a bastard son of Emperor Joram, he is a member of the seraph army faction known as the Misbegotten. He has an unusually large capacity for magic, possibly due to his mother's Stelian heritage. A good soldier should never ask questions, but when Akiva lays eyes on Karou, he can't stop until he finds out exactly who - or what - she is. Appearance Akiva is a supernaturally beautiful young man whose face possesses high cheekbones. He is tall, with muscular arms and skin that is honey in color. He has short dark hair and a widow's peak. White scars run across his hands, while his fingers are tattooed with black lines that mark each chimaera he has slain in battle. Like all seraphim, his wings are fiery and able to be hidden while casting a glamour - though they will still appear in his shadow. Akiva's amber eyes, framed with heavy eyelashes and kohl, are fire-like as well. Akiva has an old arm injury that provides him enough pain to perform magic when he needs it, that was nearly amputated by doctors, had it not been for his half-sister, Liraz, who refused to let them do so. Personality Akiva is an intelligent and resourceful young man, having taught himself magic and hidden it from most except for his two closest siblings and Madrigal. He has a fiery streak of independence, supposedly similar to that of his Stelian mother, and is deeply loyal to those he loves. A visionary, he dreams of a peaceful world where chimaera and angels can live together in harmony. Akiva has been seen to have a sense of humor, though stifled by years of joyless fighting and killing. When Karou jokes that she brings all the boys up on the cathedral with her, Akiva "joked" about pushing them off if she finds them unsatisfactory. Background Akiva was born to Joram, the seraph emperor, and a Stelian concubine named Festival in the midst of the war between the seraphim and the chimaera. Although his mother remains an unfamiliar figure to him, he did grow up with half-brother Hazael and half-sister Liraz. At five years of age, he and his two half-siblings were given over to train as soldiers. They stayed together, always fighting along side each other and carrying out the same missions in a world at war. At some point, Akiva learned the chimaera's language, or at least "enough of it to give orders to slaves".''Daughter of Smoke & Bone Chapter 37, pg. 271 But something would occur at the battle of Bullfinch that would change his life and shatter his preconceptions about the chimaera. This particular battle inflicted grave injuries on him, and he was sure that he was going to die when a certain chimaera knelt next his body...and applied a tourniquet to his wound. Plot ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' Akiva is first seen in the Saudi Arabian city of Riyadh, burning a doorway to Brimstone's workshop. He then flies towards another city on his quest to destroy all of the portals in human world that lead to the shop. ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' Akiva is separated from Karou, after she is devastated by the discovery that he is the cause for Brimstone's death. He returns to Hazael and Liraz, and they gradually begin to agree with his idea of peace in Eretz. Akiva secretly aids the chimaera and kills Joram, but finds out that he has only been playing a part in Jael's game. Jael takes over the kingdom and sends the angels to the human world to gain support and ammunition. Akiva and Karou are forced to unite their armies, and the rest remains to be seen. ''Dreams of Gods & Monsters'' When Jael travels to the human world in search of weapons of mass destruction, Akiva and Karou must unite their armies. Though the chimera and seraphim are united it is far from what the two had once dreamed of. Over time Karou learns to forgive Akiva and the armies must begin to respect each other regardless of their past. The rebellion has a plan but all goes south when the Dominion army locates their base. Regardless, Akiva and Karou must find Jael and carry out the mission. The two expect the worst when they return as they were largely outnumbered, only to return to Eretz and with almost everyone alive and a creepy story being the only reason they survived. Just as things are looking up for Akiva and Karou, Akiva discovers that he has been draining the veil, a mighty power source that has kept all the worlds safe from monsters and large as worlds, Nithilam. The two must seperate again. Relationships Karou Karou is Akiva's current lover Madrigal Madrigal was Akiva's former lover. When they met in Bullfinch, Madrigal saved Akiva's life. Then she left him on the beach. Madrigal was betrothed to Thiago, the White Wolf. However, Akiva found her at The Warlord's ball, and the two fell passionately in love. When they were caught one day, because of Madrigal's foster sister Chiro, Madrigal was sentenced to be executed for loving the enemy, and Akiva was forced to watch. Madrigal was beheaded, but later returns to the world as Karou. Though she doesn't have her chimaera aspects, Madrigal's soul is in Karou's body, which means that Karou technically is Madrigal. Hazael Hazael is Akiva's half-brother. Hazael dies in Days of Blood and Starlight. Liraz Liraz is Akiva's half-sister. He loves her and is very protective of her, especially after Hazael dies. Joram Joram is Akiva's biological father. Despite this, Akiva does not regard him as a true father, having been trained from birth as a soldier and pawn in Joram's war against the chimaera. He is only one of Joram's numerous bastards. Festival Festival was Akiva's mother. He knows little about her, other than her name and Stelian heritage. In Days of Blood and Starlight, however, he remembers her last words telling him to be strong as he is taken away from her. This memory is hinted to have helped him unleash an unusual amount of magic that helped him and Liraz escape from Jael's grasp. It is possible that Akiva inherited his potent magic from his mother. Memorable Quotes ''Daughter of Smoke & Bone'' *''"Long life is a burden, when it's spent in misery."'' - pg. 206 *''"I didn't know. If I'd known, Karou, I would have believed in redemption..."'' - pg. 415 *''"Your soul sings to mine. My soul is yours, and it always will be, in any world." - pg. 303'' ''Days of Blood & Starlight'' *''“What can a soldier do when mercy is treason, and he is alone in it?” '' *“''As long as he had life, who deserved it so little, he would use it, wield it, and do whatever he could in its name, even if it was not, was never, enough”'' *''“Soon, everything else would come rushing at him. Like the ground to a falling man, it would come rushing up and hit him all at once - the place, the company, her words; one implication would lead to another and shatter him - but around that intake of breath the world hung silent and bright, so bright, and Akiva only knew this one thing, and held on to it and wanted to live inside of it and stay there forever.'' *''Karou was alive.”'' ''Dreams of Gods & Monsters'' - "Who knows better than I? You betray everything you believe in. You drown your grief in vengeance. You kill and keep killing until there is no one left." - "It was not a happy ending, but a happy middle-at last, after so many fraught beginnings" Gallery File:Trailerakiva_uk.PNG|Screenshot from one of the trailers Trivia *Akiva is a Hebrew name. It is a variation of Yaakov, which in turn is the Hebrew version of Jacob.Akiva on Behind the Name References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Seraphim Category:Misbegotten Category:Stelians Category:Daughter of Smoke and Bone Characters Category:Days of Blood and Starlight Characters Category:Dreams of Gods and Monsters Characters Category:Featured Articles